Remind Me
by RakeboyLovesHisBlondie
Summary: Peyton's wedding day sets the bride-to-be reminiscing about the proposal that started it all when she's interrupted by the proposer himself!


Peyton Sawyer stood in front of a full-length mirror, allowing Brooke to fluff up the skirt of her wedding dress

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of a full-length mirror, allowing Brooke to fluff up the skirt of her wedding dress. Brooke gave a soft sigh as she looked at Peyton's radiant features, and her blonde hair pinned behind her head

"You look amazing, Peyton," Brooke breathed.  
Peyton laughed.

"Not half as good as you looked on your wedding day," Peyton declared. Brooke shook her head but said nothing to the contrary, remembering how long it had taken Peyton and her to get ready the day she married Chase.

"How do you feel?" Brooke inquired.  
Peyton considered this question for a moment.

"Safe," she decided.

"Lucas loves you so much."

"Well, we've been dating for over a year now. I expect I've grown on him," Peyton sarcastically laughed. Brooke beamed.

Brooke took one last look at Peyton. "I've got to go and check on the ceremony," she said, reluctantly leaving the bride-to-be alone in the small silken tent.

Peyton grinned; it was hard to believe that a little over a year ago she and Lucas hadn't even been on speaking terms. After Lindsey left him at the alter, Lucas had retreated far inside himself, not opening his mail or talking to anyone but Nathan and Haley for two months. She remembered wondering if he'd ever come back to whom he used to be. Then, eight months ago and without warning, Lucas had shown up her doorstep.

There was a knock at the door. Peyton wondered who would come to call in the pouring rain. She opened the door to reveal a soaked man with striking-blue eyes.

"Lucas," she said blankly.

"I need to talk to you," he said urgently. "Can I come in?"

"Er,… sure," she said, suddenly very aware of the fact she had terry-cloth rabbits on her feet. Lucas studied the kitchen with a grin.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Lucas, why are you here?" She hadn't meant to sound rude, but truth be told, she was angry with him for waiting two months to find her.

"I need to talk to you," he said again.

"So I've heard."

"Peyt, I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but…" his voice faltered, "that would mean facing the fact the rest of the world has moved on and I need to as well," he waited for her to say something. Peyton, however was determined not to say a word. After a moment he ploughed on. "So, I've decided to move on. Now. Tonight, hopefully."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, breaking the promise she had made to herself.

"I always told myself it was over between us when you didn't say yes to me that night in LA," he said with a bitter smile. "Well, thats the past. I know this sounds corny and you proabally don't want to hear this, but I was hiding out with Lindsey. Every time I looked at her I saw you. I don't want anyone else. Your my only one." His blue eyes seemed to pierce her own. "Will you marry me, Peyton?" He looked as though he hadn't really intended to say this, but also as though he didn't regret it, either. Peyton stared.

"We haven't spoken in over a two months and we broke up three years ago and on a whim you come here and ask WHAT?" Peyton's eyes flashed as her temper rose.

"I asked you to marry me." He seemed confident rather than abashed, he was simply stating a fact. Peyton continued to stare.

"Give me a reason why I should say yes," she said finally.

"Because, Peyt, nothing's changed! We're still the same people!"

"Stop kidding yourself, Lucas! You're not the same person you were! You've changed and so have I."

"No, we haven't."

"Prove it," she said icily.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this too." Peyton felt as though he had slapped her.

"I don't want…" her voice faltered. Lucas looked triumphant, but Peyton refused to give up. "Lucas, because we both… want this doesn't mean I can just leave all this," she said, gesturing to the room around her.

"All right, I've got one more reason," he said. "Because you and I both know I won't rest until you've agreed to this," his triumphant grin replaced by a determined one. Peyton couldn't help but give an appreciative laugh. Lucas turned to leave and before Peyton could stop herself she had shouted out.

"Yes!" Lucas turned his head so fast he swore she heard it crack. "Lucas, of course I'll marry you!"

"Why? Five minutes ago you refused, point blank," he said, bemused.

"Because you reminded me why I should say yes."

"But a few minutes ago, that wasn't good enough."

"Not that. What reminded me was your smile, your persistence and that you can make me laugh when I didn't think I could even smile."

Peyton was disturbed from her reverie several minutes earlier then she would have preferred by the soft whoosh of the tent flap opening as someone stepped in.

"Lucas!" She jumped. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

Lucas laughed. "Its just a superstition."

"No, it's not! Get out!" she said brandishing her veil at him, laughing grudgingly.

"I was thinking we could take a walk," he said, holding his hand out for hers. Peyton stared at him.

"Lucas, if just seeing me is bad luck, what do you think taking a walk would be?" she asked incredulously.

"Matrimonial suicide?" Lucas suggested. "C'mon," he added, grasping her hand and leading her outside.

"Lucas, where are we going?" Peyton asked.

"You look beautiful," Lucas murmured, ignoring her question and kissing her instead.

"Lucas, the wedding starts in ten minutes," Peyton reminded him, as they broke apart.

"Well thats ten mintues, we still have time," Lucas said, kissing her again. Peyton smiled, but didn't object this time.

Peyton arrived back at the tent five minutes later, looking disheveled.

"Peyton!" Brooke shrieked. "Where were you?"

"I--I went for a walk," she stammered.

"What did you do to your hair?" Brooke wailed, hurriedly fixing it. Suddenly the wedding march began to play. "Oh, we'd better get going!" Brooke's glowing face was reflected in Peyton's.

They hurried to the raised platform just in time to see Lily, Peyton's now niece and Lucas' sister teeter down the aisle. She was accompanied by Jamie the ring bearer who were making their way towards the altar where Lucas, Nathan, (the best man) and the priest stood.

"I've got to go!" Brooke said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and walking toward the wedding party. Seconds later, it seemed, Peyton felt her legs walking down the aisle towards a smiling Lucas.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bear witness as Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer are joined in Holy Matrimony," the preist began the ceremony.


End file.
